3 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salutations !

Me revoilà avec le troisième onglet de se calendrier de l'avant, un petit Scorpius/Teddy (Harry Potter), un peu plus dans le thème de Noël cette fois ! Je trouve que Scorpius va tellement bien avec tellement de perso... *p*

Enfin bref, bonne lecture, bonne soirée, et à demain !

Bisous !

(PS: n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)

oOo

Debout accoudé à la cheminée, Louis Weasley regardait avec un certain détachement l'animation qui comme chaque année mettait sens dessus dessous toute la maisonnée, sous couvert de cette fête qu'est Noël. Les dernières décorations volaient un peu partout dans la pièce, les filles couraient des tous les côtés à la recherche de leurs tenues, les garçons s'installaient méthodiquement dans des coins où ils se faisaient virer avec autant de méthode, des cris et jurons varié provenaient à intervalle régulier de la cuisine et les plus jeunes des enfants galopaient dans tous les sens, profitant de l'agitation palpable et du manque d'attention de leurs parents.  
À intervalles réguliers, la cheminée qui lui servait de point d'observation crépitait et vomissait des renforts au champs de bataille, dont les premiers mots qu'ils lui lançaient après les salutations d'usages alternaient entre des "Maman est là ?" et des "Il faut impérativement que je donne ça à Molly !".

Molly qui justement, donnait l'impression de ne pas être sortie de la cuisine depuis la veille, sauf pour rétablir un peu de calme. Ce qui arrivait souvent en vérité, quand on regardait bien, où plutôt quand on ne regardait que ça comme Louis. Ce dernier avait quand même noté que la moitié des interventions de sa grand-mère étaient pour calmer les adultes plus que les plus jeunes. Il faut dire aussi qu'entre oncle Ron et son père qui s'amusaient à embêter oncle Percy, et oncle Georges qui faisait des démonstrations de ses nouveaux produits, c'était à se demander qui de tous était les plus gamins. De temps en temps, Louis pouvait apercevoir la chevelure blonde de sa mère tracer son sillage d'une salle à l'autre au milieu de toutes ses têtes rousses, indifférente à l'agitation ambiante. L'arrivée des Potter-Weasley, pour une fois pas trop en retard, accompagnés de Teddy causa un nouveau remue-ménage dont le jeune Tonk et Victoire, la sœur ainée de Louis se servirent pour disparaitre mystérieusement, dans la cabane à jardin selon ce dernier.

Un nouveau nuage de suie quelque instant plus tard annonça l'arrivée de la famille Malefoy, à l'heure précise qui leur avait été donnée. Louis n'était pas sans savoir que cette phrase aurait pu sembler bizarre 20 ans plus tôt, mais cela était sans compter Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy qui, faisant fi des anciennes haines, étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde dès le premier jour de la rentrée de première année, il y a cinq ans. Les familles respectives avaient bien rechigné et tempêté au début, mais face à une amitié aussi forte que celle qui avait lié oncle Harry, oncle Ron et tante Hermione ils avaient rapidement plié. Le fait qu'Albus aille à Serpentard avait joué aussi. En effet, qu'il se soit trouvé un ami au lieu de se retrouver seul à affronter les conséquences de son nom rassuraient Harry, qui n'avait pas le cœur à ressortir les vieilles inimitiés. La conclusion semblait être là même chez les Malefoy, qui après quelques piques, plus par tradition qu'autre chose, avaient rapidement enterré la hache de guerre. C'est même eux les premiers à avoir proposer d'accueillir Albus chez pendant pendant un mois durant les vacances d'été, et depuis les jeunes hommes alternaient une année sur deux. En retour, les Malefoy, après moult hésitations tout de même, c'était vu devenir les invités privilégier à chaque Noël, à la plus grande joie des deux lascars. Et de Louis aussi, plus discrètement.

Astoria le salua chaleureusement, se lançant dans un de ces babillages dont elle avait le secret.

"Bonsoir Louis, comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien à Poudlard ? Tu dois être en pleine révisions pour tes APICS. Dis-moi, Fleur serait-elle dans les parages par hasard ?"

Louis se plia avec plaisir aux mondanités d'usage, et indiqua de la façon la plus précise qui lui était permis, soit pas beaucoup vu le charivari, où se trouvait sa mère. Cette dernière et Astoria s'étaient en effet trouvées plusieurs points communs, probablement dû à leur éducation presque similaire, et s'étaient prise d'affection l'une pour l'autre. Astoria s'enfonça dans la maison dans un bruissement de tissus après l'avoir remercié, suivie par son mari qui se contenta d'un signe de tête à son intention, ce dont Louis ne se formula pas. Puis, Scorpius sorti à son tour de la cheminé, et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant Louis. Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard dont eux seuls connaissaient la signification, avant qu'Albus ne déboule, brisant l'instant. Louis eu juste le temps d'articuler quelques mots à Scoprius avant que ce dernier ne soit traîné à la suite de son meilleur ami. Louis attendit encore quelques instants devant sa cheminée, histoire de ne pas paraître trop suspect, puis s'éclipsa afin de rejoindre la chambre de son cousin.

Quand il entra, Scorpius lui sauta au cou et se blotti contre lui tandis qu'Albus se laissa choir sur son lit avec une grande absence de délicatesse, l'air blasé.

"Faudrait peut-être que vous commenciez à le dire... éventuellement. Nos parents ne sont pas totalement à l'ouest, je suis sûr qu'ils se doutes. Puis, ça fait un moment...", lança-t-il en reprenant l'empaquetage de ses cadeaux qu'il avait abandonné pour aller chercher Scorpius.

En effet, ça faisait un moment. Bientôt 8 mois. Ils avaient commencé à s'intéresser l'un à l'autre au début de l'année précédente, quand, pendant sa quatrième année Scorpius avait découvert son homosexualité, et son attirance pour ce Serdaigle qu'était le cousin d'Albus Ce dernier, en sixième année, assumait depuis longtemps sa préférence pour les hommes et s'était forgé une sacrée réputation de séducteur à Poudlard Cependant, malgré un nombre impressionnant d'aventure, personne n'avait encore réussi à conquérir son cœur. Scorpius, lui, avait réussi ce tour de force, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment. En effet, quelque temps après son coming out à ses amis, le jeune Malefoy avait pris son courage à deux mains et, hésitant et rouge de gêne, était allé proposer à Louis de l'accompagner lors de la sortie à Près-au-Lard. Or, alors que le jeune homme s'attendais à une humiliation magistrale, il eut la surprise de recevoir de son ainé une réponse positive, accompagnée d'un joli sourire. C'est comme ça qu'avait commencée cette relation, discrète, un peu timide, mais toujours sincère. Ils continuaient malgré cela de craindre les réactions de leurs familles respectives, mais aucuns des deux ne le répliqua à Albus, qui connaissait la rengaine.

Ils restèrent tous les trois dans la chambre, parlant de tout de rien et tentant de discipliner les cheveux rebelles d'Albus, digne héritier de son père, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rose qui leurs indiqua que le repas était servi. Afin d'être certaines de leur coopération, elle saisi le plus jeune des deux cousins par la manche et tous l'a suivi joyeusement. Pris dans leur discussion, aucuns des garçons ne compris lorsqu'une série d'exclamations amusées les accueilli dès leur entrée dans le salon, ni pourquoi Rose s'était soudainement immobilisé, l'air agacée.

Sans un mot, elle désigna du doigt le bouquet de gui suspendu au-dessus de leurs et tête puis, rougissant de manière fort intéressante, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Albus sur la joue avant de retourner à sa place en vitesse, jurant doucement contre sa famille et ses commentaires amusés. Albus la suivie dans un éclat de rire, pas gêné pour deux sous, accompagné de Scorpius et Louis qui s'interrompirent dans leur mouvement lorsque George les apostropha.

"Ola les garçons, vous aussi vous étiez tout deux sous le gui il me semble. Personne n'y échappe." S'exclama-t-il, un air sournois plaqué sur le visage.

Scorpius allait protester lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Albus, qui lui fait un clin d'œil et un signe de tête pouvant se traduire par un "Allez vas-y, c'est une excellente manière de vous révéler, saute sur l'occasion !". Du moins c'est ce qu'il en conclu. Un regard vers ses parents lui indiqua que son père attendait que cela passe, l'air las comme à chaque fois que les Weasley avaient des actions ou des activités jugées indignes de l'éducation d'un Malefoy, tandis que sa mère lui souriait gentiment, attendant la suite l'air intriguée.

Alors, sentant une soudaine bouffée de vaillance grandir en lui, il se retourna et, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son amant, déposa un baiser chaste toutefois non dénudé de tendresse sur ses lèvres. Des exclamations étonnées surgirent devant ce geste qui ne laissant aucun doute quant à leur relation, pourtant lorsqu'ils retournèrent s'assoir, Louis croisa les regards tendres de ses parents et de ceux de son copain, ainsi que les sourires railleurs de ses cousins qui suspectaient quelque chose depuis un certain temps. Ces mêmes cousins lui assurèrent d'ailleurs plus tard, après l'avoir gentiment charrié évidement, d'arrondir les angles au près des derniers membre de la tribu un peu vieux jeu qui avait du mal à digérer l'affaire, tel qu'oncle Percy imperméable à tout sous-entendu ou encore oncle Ron qu'un futur probable lien familial avec les Malefoy faisait un peu tiquer.

Cependant, chacun accepta de mettre de côtés ses ressentis datant d'une autre génération pour les fêtes. Le jeune couple passa le meilleur Noël de sa vie, comme le prouve encore la photo de eux deux, endormis l'un contre l'autre au pied du sapin, prônant sur leur table de chevet respectives, pris discrètement par un Albus plus que ravie de la tournure des événements.


End file.
